TV Patrol and 24 Oras challenge to Express Balita's supremacy
March 19, 2014 MANILA, Philippines. IBC News and Current Affairs news desk officer Nick Mendoza finds it "flattering" that the station's strategic approach to "the competition is said to be rivaled in the news programs." Since in July 13, 1998, launching the news program Express Balita revolutionized the TV newscast in the afternoon timeslot at 4:30 p.m. And now since July 19, 2010, Express Balita lorded over competing programs fielded their respective top-rating early-evening news program in the primetime slot. TV Patrol and 24 Oras are in the same time lot at which the newscast’s leadership position in the evening block were headlined by the 2 network’s popular newscasters. On an average day, it captured 25 percent of TV viewers, higher there was a big news story. IBC-13 switching to be the No. 3 TV network. IBC Research and Business Analysis providing top management with a regular monitoring and analysis of the shifts in audience preferences and of the week on week viewership of various programs. In various memos and personal briefings we pointed out the threat faced by our early evening slot. We also discussed extensively the development in various management and programming meetings. As head of research had very long discussions and strategy sessions with the chairman Jose Avellana. What we said about changing the TV audience’s viewing habits is finally coming true, Mendoza told the Inquirer on Friday. It anchored IBC-13’s primetime ratings with the bulk of IBC-13’s primetime audience comprised of viewers of the news program. Counter programming of TV Patrol and 24 Oras gained traction. ' IBC-13 says they want to change feel-good viewing habits. ''Express Balita, new entrant to the primetime newscast landscape, has been ranked its #1 as the most-watched newscast on its early evening timeslot by putting 6:30 p.m. and pit it against the rival evening news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras in terms of toppled ratings supremacy, says IBC public affairs director Mayet Camacho. Primetime dramas include the fantasy series about the mermaid Janella in Wonderland has been consistently ranked the #1 fantaserye on its timeslot and has become such a huge hit that it set a trend in the fantaserye of IBC and the heart-pounding drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo caught the Philippine TV industry in those of the entertainment programs after the newscast. IBC-13 cashed in on the program overloaded the program with commercial spots. The total running time of commercial spots within the innovative program content. Fortunately for the Kapinoy Network, the counter programming strategy worked. We had the soap operas in our inventory of the two giant networks can offer viewers. So that, IBC's TV production started producing a lot of 45-minute primetime series, the first of which were the back to back tandem of the popular and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and the top-rating teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo. Express Balita retained its leadership behind TV Patrol and 24 Oras, with certainty that it anchored IBC’s primetime. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 also "known as the Kapinoy network," has the station's early evening newscast Express Balita, which airs Monday to Friday from 6:30 to 7:45 p.m. on weeknights, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. It became the high-rating news program on primetime when it competes head-on with the same news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras of ABS-CBN and GMA 7, respectively. IBC's first ever and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland aired at 7:45 p.m., which it goes head-to-head against the rival fantaseryes abouts the mermaid like Dyesebel of ABS-CBN and Kambal Sirena of GMA-7. In the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime, the primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo which will air at 8:30 p.m. last March 10 will be pitted against Ikaw Lamang and Carmela at the same timeslot, and the romantic light drama Only Me and You aired 9:15 p.m. going head-to-head against The Legal Wife and Rhadora X. Aside from Express Balita as the #1 news program in primetime, IBC-13 relaunches the late-night newscast that deliver our Filipino viewers in 24-hour surveillance and comprehensive journalism, News Team 13 with veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso, it airs from Monday to Friday at 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. In the meantime, KapinoyLand which is becoming IBC's popular kiddie show, airing every Saturday at 3:30 a.m. The network's noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!, which will air at 12:15 p.m. from Monday to Friday and 12 high noon on Saturday, will be pitted against the noontime shows It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga. Meantime, last March 2, IBC's feel-good teen musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! aired at 12:15 p.m. time slot in direct competition song-and-dance format with ABS-CBN's ASAP 19 and GMA-7's Sunday All Stars. Every Sunday started last March 2, the very first teen drama series Friends 4Ever airs at 3 p.m. to be followed by the network's showbiz program CelebrityDATCom airs at 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. time slot in direct competition with ABS-CBN's The Buzz and GMA 7's Startalk. The business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo added that IBC-13 has continued to dominate the weekend ratings strengthening to counter-programming with the top-rated game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday at 6 p.m.) lead the weekend shows in TV ratings in March, the network said. The top-rating game show managed to secure the first spot, behind Bet on Your Baby and Picture! Picture!. Another top-rated game show The Million Second Quiz (Sunday at 7 p.m.) and the Viva-produced high rating reality singing talent search show Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8 p.m.) also gains their viewership. Filipino sports fans who watching the basketball like Sports5-produced flagship program PBA which airs only two live games on Saturdays from 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and Sundays from 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. Showing local movies Viva Box Office airing from Monday to Friday at 9:45 to 11:30 p.m. featuring the Viva Tagalog on primetime and Sunday Sinemaks airs Sundays from 10 p.m. to 12 midnight with such Pinoy action blockbuster movies, for the film company like Viva Films. '''IBC's newscasts through the years Primetime *''Newsday'' (IBC-13's evening newscast from 1975 to 1986) *''Balita sa IBC'' (the first-ever Filipino newscast and the first Filipino early-evening news program of IBC: 1986-1988) (vs. Balita Ngayon vs. GMA Balita, then vs. TV Patrol vs. GMA Balita) Afternoon *''Balita sa IBC'' (1988-1990) *''Bantay Balita'' (1990) (Dave Santa Ana and Lee Andress) *''Headline Trese'' (1990-1992) (TG Kintanar and Lee Andres) *''IBC News 5 O'Clock Report'' (1992) (Vince Alingod and Lee Andres) *''IBC News 5:30 Report'' (1992-1995) (Vince Alingod and Lee Andres) *''IBC TV X-Press'' (1995-1997) (Elmer Mercado and Amy Godinez-Cuenco) *''Headline Trese'' (1997-1998) (Elmer Mercado and Amy Godinez-Cuenco) *''Express Balita'' (1998-2010) Primetime *''Express Balita'' (the second Filipino early-evening news program of IBC: since July 19, 2010 at present) (vs. TV Patrol vs. 24 Oras) Late night *''Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat'' (the first-ever Filipino late-night newscast of IBC: 1986-1989) (TG Kintanar and Lee Andres) *''Headline Trese'' (the second Filipino late-night newscast of IBC: November 1989-1990) (TG Kintanar and Risa Hontiveros) *''The 11 O'Clock News'' (1990-1992) (Vince Alingod and Lee Andres) *''IBC 11 O'Clock News'' (1992-1995) (TG Kintanar and Katherine de Leon-Villar) *''CTN Midnite'' (1995-1998) (Alice Noel, Amelyn Veloso and Bernadette Sembrano) *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' (the third Filipino late-night newscast of IBC: 1998-2000) *''Ronda Trese'' (the fourth Filipino late-night newscast of IBC: 2000-2002) *''IBC News Tonight'' (the fifth Filipino late-night newscast of IBC: 2002-2011) *''News Team 13'' (the sixth Filipino late-night newscast of IBC: 2011-present)